Terror (Connor) (Earth-616)
Terror is a character existing within the marvel universe, presently residing in New York. His real name is Connor, though he has never disclosed his last name. History Connor came to New York after he was evicted from his home by his Father and Step-Mother. Initially struggling, Connor eventually received help from Tony Stark after displaying a deep understanding of the Arc Reactor after a single look. Receiving a scholarship, Connor managed to rent a small apartment and studied hard. However, Connor then came into contact with the Toxin Symbiote when he was on his way to university and lost control of it, going on something of a rampage until the combined efforts of Edward Brock and War Machine manage to separate Connor from the Symbiote. However, Connor was left scarred by his contact with the Symbiote and began seeking them out actively. Eventually, the Toxin symbiote produced another Symbiote that found Connor and bonded with him, forming Slayer. Due to the Symbiotes youth, Connor manage to retain control of himself and form a semi-stable bond with it. While experimenting with the Symbiotes capabilities, Connor came into conflict first with Mac Gargan and then Wade Pryce, the prior seeking Connor's symbiote and the latter on a mission to kill the prior. During the battle, Connor managed to overpower Gargan and escaped, despite receiving minor injuries. As life went on, Connor began to form a relationship with a girl called Alfimi Thompson, the positive feelings angering the Symbiote greatly. Connor would often awaken the next morning bruised and battered, though with no recollection of how he received these injuries. He often found his mood shifting to a darker, more hostile manner, which began to drive those close to him further away. Seeking help, Connor approached Peter Parker (in the guise of Spider Man) for advice. Connor then had James Rhodes separate the Slayer Symbiote from Connor and isolate it. Just as Edward Brock before him, the symbiote left traces of itself in Connor's bloodstream. However, it was when Mac Gargan attacked Alfimi at her workplace that stimulated these leftover fragments to bond with Connor on a cellular level, forming a new grey and white symbiote, creating Terror. Battling with Gargan, Connor drove off his enemy without revealing his identity to Alfimi. Realizing the need for protectors of the weak, Connor chose the name Terror for his new alter-ego and vowed to "Bring Terror upon the unjust to shield the weak". Powers Current: Terror Symbiote *Enhanced Strength: With the Terror symbiote, Connor can lift otherwise impossibly heavy objects. *Enhanced Speed: Connor's speed has been enhanced by the Terror Symbiote to inhuman levels, allowing him to keep up with characters such as Wolverine and Spider Man with little effort. *Enhanced Reflexes: Connor's reflexes have been greatly enhanced. *Matter Manipulation: Connor can change his symbiote costume's appendages to varying sizes, grow tendrils and spin "Webs", much like other Symbiotes. *Sensory Awareness (Spider Sense): Much like Spider man, the Terror Symbiote possesses Sensory Awareness, which in turn alerts Connor to danger before he can be harmed. *Immunity to Spider Man's Spider Sense: Just like all other Symbiotes, the Terror Symbiote can not be detected by Peter Parker's Spider Sense. *Matter Regeneration: The Terror Symbiote can regrow lost appendages and heal the injuries of others. *Camouflage: The Terror Symbiote can disguise itself as normal clothing, and blend into its surroundings, rendering it and its host practically invisible. *Resistance to Sonic-Waves: Unlike other Symbiotes, the Terror symbiote is largely unaffected by Sonic attacks and loud noises. Connor has fought in a bell tower as the bell was ringing with little discomfort. *Resistance to Heat: Just as with Sonic vibrations, the Terror Symbiote is resistant to heat, even possessing greater heat resistance than humans, protecting Connor from heat based attacks and incredibly hot environments. Category:Symbiote Hosts Category:Students Category:Good Characters Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Shape-Shifting Category:Size Changing Category:Claws Category:Webbing Category:Danger Sense Category:Limb Regeneration Category:Healing Factor Category:Biokinesis Category:Bio Weapons Category:Camouflage Category:Super Reflexes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-616